Another Strange Happening
by Passing Obsession
Summary: A new girl comes to Gravity Falls, and befreinds the Pines twins.You'll see what the "strange happening" is soon enough. Dipper x OC . rated because i'm paranoid. *NOT pincest* UP FOR ADOPTION; NOTIFY ME FIRST
1. Chapter 1

**ok, erm, this is my first story, like, ever! I'm excited! Lol, Dipper x OC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Gravity Falls or the characters! :D**

An unusual girl by the name of Nicole Rose Henderson was just waking up this morning, if you can call it morning; however, it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. She was a new resident in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Thus our story begins. She yawned, stretched and got out of bed. She grudgingly made her way to the bathroom down the hall and brushed her teeth. Next in this O glorious morning/afternoon, she went back down the hall to her bedroom. _Why couldn't we have got the house with the personal bathrooms in each bedroom? ,_ she thought, yawning. Nicole made her way to her vanity to brush her hair. She watched her mirror image brush her long, softly curled brown hair. Nicole was pale, making her icy blue eyes and ruby lips stand out on her face. She tried to make it tan once, but all she got was a furious red burn. Her friends had always said she was beautiful, back in Ohio, but she never quite agreed, although she _did_ think she was a bit pretty, just not _beautiful._ _I miss them…_ she thought, sighing. She placed her brush on the vanity and got dressed in a black tank top, and blue jeans. Once satisfied with how she looked, she set off to the kitchen for late breakfast, her stomach growling.

She saw her mom washing dishes. Her dad had already left to work hours ago. "Hi honey! Would you like some Pancakes?" her mother asked, in usual over-peppy way. Her mother looked nothing like Nicole, with her honey colored soft curled hair, and bright green eyes. "Yes Please!" Nicole answered, her stomach rejoicing. Her mother gave her mother gave her a stack of pancakes, left over from that morning's breakfast, and the girl gobbled them down. "Hey mom? Can I go to the Mystery Shack?" she asked her mother. "hmmm…oh, alright," her mother said with a bright, beaming smile. "Just don't get into trouble." "ok mom." Nicole had put on her shoes by then and was about to leave.

"Wait! Promise , or you aren't going. Remember the incident with the circus monkey and the soup?" Her mother said, arching an eyebrow. "I promise mom, no trouble." Nicole said, leaving, before her mother could speak.

Nicole soon reached the Mystery Shack, hoping to ease her boredom. Nicole entered the shack to be greeted by a girl her age as soon as she closed the door behind her. "HI! My names Mabel!" the girl said. "Um…H-Hi, I-I'm Nicole…" she stuttered. Nicole was shy, but when you knew her she opened up like a book. A boy fairly similar looking to Mabel came running. "Mabel! Leave her alone!" he said. "awww, but Dipper! I just want to make a friend!" Mabel said. "sorry, she's a bit… uh… strange… heh heh ." he said, smiling nervously and pulling Mabel out of Nicole's personal space, for which she was thankful. "I'm Dipper," he said "and you've already met my sister Mabel." _He's kinda cute…_she thought. "H-hi… I'm Nicole, I'm new in t-town." She said, smiling timidly. "Cool! Me and Dipper are staying here for the summer with Gruncle Stan! Oh my gosh your hair is SO pretty!" Mabel said, excited to have a new almost friend. Nicole blushed and giggled at the crazy girl in front of hers reaction. Dipper face-palmed. "Is she always like this?" Nicole said. Dipper laughed. "If only you knew." Nicole laughed too. "OOO, Dipper has a cru-" Dipper clamped a hand over Mabel's mouth before she could finish. Blushing, he let her go. "Hey Mabel, look sparkles and yarn!" Dipper said, pointing at a shelf. "Oh my gosh your right!" Mabel yelled before running for the sparkles and yarn. "Again, sorry, and again, she's a bit strange." Dipper said, his face still a light pink rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Nicole smiled. "I-it's ok. Believe me, my friends in Ohio are just as bad." She said. Dipper smiled too. "I feel sorry for you; I mean, I live with one, while you put up with multiple Mables. The thought gives me nightmares!" Dipper and Nicole laughed.

Finally, Mabel came back to the laughing children. "I should go back home soon, or mom is going to kill me." Nicole said to Dipper and Mabel, her two new friends. " Hey, you should come back tomorrow, we can go explore the forest…you know…if you want to…" Dipper said. Nicole smiled. "Sure." With that she left for home, leaving Dipper in a love-struck daze. _Wow…._was the only thing Dipper could think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think the last chapter turned out good, short, but good; what about you guys? R&R! **

AsNicole walked home, she was deep in thought. _He was cute…No! I can't like him! ...Can I? Absolutely not! I just met him! And….even I _did_ like him…I couldn't be with him…No, I'm too dangerous. _She thought. Nicole soon reached home; bringing her out of the daze she was in. "Hi honey! How was the…uh…thing?" Her mother said cheerily she walked through the door. "It was _great _mom." Nicole said, secretly thinking about Mabel and Dipper. Mostly Dipper. "That's nice dear. Now go wash up for dinner." Her mother replied. Nicole washed her hands as clean as she could get them (they always stayed dirt-stained from forest exploring back in Ohio, it was her favorite hobby) and went to dinner. She at quickly, and changed her clothes to a different pair of jeans, and a close-fitting black tube-top. "Hey mom, can I go explore the woods?" she asked. "Sure honey, but be back soon." Her mother replied from the sink, where she was washing the dishes. Nicole let a grin break onto her face as she grabbed her exploring bag, which contained her six-fingered red-leather book 1 and 2 (she found number 1 in a hollow in a tree and 2 outside the tent of Telepathy on the ground) and rushed out the door to the woods.

Nicole walked around the forest until she found a big tree the climb up on. This was her new thinking tree. She had had a thinking tree back home in Wellsville, Ohio, but she had to move to Gravity Falls.

Nicole climbed the tree and began to inspect the leaves when she got to her destination. "Hmm…Oak." She was pretty good at identifying trees; in fact, she had a 100% average in science. She wasn't a genius, but she was curious, and that led her to learn all she could about science, and the world around her. Nicole smiled to herself in remembrance of how she used to explore with her old friends. She put the magnifying glass she had out back in her bag and took out book 2. Nicole had figured out that her family wrote the books a few days after the move, and had been searching for book three. She read until she heard footsteps and muffled talking. Nicole had excellent hearing, and they seemed far off. She put the book in her bag and jumped from the high branch she was on and landed on her feet. Soundlessly, she crept toward the sound until she was close enough to see who it was. It was Dipper and Mabel! She move from the cover of the brush and stepped to where they could see her. "Hi guys!" she said smiling. "OhMyGosh HI!" Mabel said, waving furiously. "Hey Nicole. What are you doing in the woods?" Dipper asked. "I…um…used to explore the woods back in Ohio with my friends." Nicole replied, seeing how stupid she must look right now. "Really? Cool. That's what me and Mabel do all the time." Dipper said, smiling. She just couldn't resist smiling back. "Awesome. Wana explore together?" Nicole asked the two. "YES!" Mabel replied, jumping like an idiot before Dipper could ever open his mouth.

After Nicole, Dipper and Mabel had explored for a while, she went off to collect wildflowers. "Um, Hey, Do you ever notice…weird stuff in Gravity Falls?" Nicole asked Dipper.

Dipper tried and failed to hide his surprise. _Does she know about the supernatural creatures too?... _Dipper thought. "Um…yeah…why?" Dipper replied. _TRUST NO-ONE! _His mind screamed, the book worming into his thoughts. But he_ wanted_ to trust her. "well…" Nicole trailed off. _Should I tell him? Will he laugh? Will he think I'm crazy? Will he believe me?_ A million questions burned in her mind. Nicole bit her lip and took both the books from her bag. Dipper looked as if he would feint. "you have book one and two!" He said, staring at the books. "Yeah; how do you know what these are?" Nicole said. _How does he know? Did someone tell him? Who ELSE knows?! _She thought, panicking. Dipper took the book from his vest and showed it too Nicole. "Ohmygod you have number three! How'd you get it?!" She said. "It was inside a hollow metal tree-stump. Where'd you find one and two?" Dipper asked. "Number one was in a hollow in a tree and two was outside the tent of telepathy; it was harder to look for than number one." Nicole replied. "I've been looking for number three since I moved here. You see, my dad wrote number three as a kid our age, and my Grandpa number two, and his dad number one. My dad said he hid it in a tree, so I've been looking at the tops of trees! It all makes sense now…My dad hates heights!" Nicole smiled brightly at the discovery. "Here…take it. It belongs to you." Dipper said holding the book out to her and grinning cutely. At least, it was cute to Nicole. "No, you should have it. You found it, and I can't think of anyone better to keep it safe." She grinned and pushed it back towards him. He turned pink when their hands brushed. Dipper smiled and put the book back in his vest. Nicole put hers back in her bag. Mabel chose now to return with handfuls of flowers. "Hey guys! Look at all my-oof" Mabel tripped on a tree root and fell flat on her face. She lifted her head. "I'm ok!" she yelled, getting up and running towards them once again. "I gotta go home guys, I, uh, promised I would go home soon. Bye!" Nicole said quickly, for the sun was setting, and she _had_ to be home before it did! They couldn't know her secret! Nicole ran home before either of them could speak. She ran as fast as she could, which was extremely so. _Inhumanly_ so. When she reached home she sprinted up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Nicole sighed in relief and was breathing heavily. She lay on her bed as the sun finally set, and darkness rose. Her perfect white teeth, or more specifically, her top canine teeth grew sharper. _Much_ sharper, and grew longer, until they parted and came through her blood red lips. They were now fangs. A blood red color crept into her irises from all directions until they were consumed in it. This transformation happened every night; witch was why she had run from her only friends. She was dangerous. Nicole Rose Henderson was a Vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I'm not repeat NOT going to update until I get 3 **reviews** from 3 different people. Anyway, here's the chapter! :D**

_**Recap:**_ _Nicole Rose Henderson was a Vampire._

Nicole had been a Vampire for as long as she could remember. In fact, she didn't remember who turned her or how she was turned or what happened. She only knew it _did_ happen. And now Nicole had to deal with it. Nicole wondered what Dipper and Mabel would think if she told them. _They probably would think I was a lunatic…The only way they would believe me is if I showed them…_suddenly, Nicole knew what she had to do. She had to tell her new friends her secret. Nicole was aware that they might leave her, or think she was a horrible, blood-sucking monster (which was a really stupid cliché, vampires do need blood, but they're not all evil and crap, and usually feed from animals). But Nicole knew it was either take a chance or lie for as long as possible. Nicole preferred the first choice.

Nicole climbed onto her window-sill, her feet dangling over the side. She jumped out and landed on her feet into the cool night air, and ran in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

* At the Mystery Shack * 

After Nicole had run off, Dipper and Mabel had gone home, and were watching ducktective, until they heard something tapping on the window. They swiveled they heads towards the noise. The noise wasn't a something, it was a someone. That someone was Nicole. In the dark they couldn't see her fangs or red eyes. Yet. Dipper got up and opened the window. "what are you doing here? I thought you had to go home? And why are you outside the-" Nicole cut Dipper off. "There something I need to tell you both. It's important. Can you let me in?" she said. Dipper nodded and she went around to the door. When he opened it he got the surprise of his life. In the light coming from inside he saw her fangs and red irises. "You- wha- how- please explain before I feint." He sputtered. Mabel walked up behind him and gasped at the girl. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Mabel whispered. "I'm a vampire. I knew it was either lie to my only friends or tell you. So here I am." Nicole said, and sighed. "it's okay if you don't like me anymore…I guess I'll go then."

She was about to leave when Dipper's voice stopped her. "Wait! ...Don't go." Nicole snapped her head back towards him. "we've seen way weirder stuff than vampires since we've been here." He said, smiling. Nicole smiled back._ He is _so_ cute…_She thought. Mabel suddenly snapped out of her haze. "Will you bite me? Please?!" she said, practically begging. Nicole chuckled. "No, Mabel. Sorry. That is how humans are turned, but most vampires actually feed on animal blood, and we usually don't kill it, we only take some of the blood. Plus, you are _not_ the kind of person to have killer, deadly, razor-sharp fangs." She replied. "awwwwww!" Mabel cried with obvious disappointment. Dipper and Nicole laughed.

"You're right, if Mabel was a vampire, we would all be doomed. And by 'we' I mean the entire population of earth." Dipper said, lightly chuckling. Mabel sighed, but smiled. "I guess you're right. I probably wouldn't be a very good vampire. So much for that dream…OOH! Maybe I could be a were-wolf!" Mabel yelled, starry-eyed. Nicole and Dipper laughed again. When the laughing ceased, Nicole said she had to go home, they all needed to get some sleep, it was getting late. Mabel yawned. "bye guys…" she said, and walked away, leaving Dipper and Nicole standing there alone. "um…Nicole?" Dipper said. Nicole turned her attention from watching where his sister had been literally a second ago to the insanely cute boy in front of her. "Y-yeah?" Damn her shyness. "Do vampires exist all over the world, or just in Gravity Falls like all of the other weird stuff here?" He asked, genuinely curious. "They live all over, I think. But I'm pretty sure humans out number us by a lot." She said, lightly smiling. "Why do you also ask?" she said, also curious. "No reason…Just curious." He said, smiling too. They both suddenly noticed how close they had gotten, but neither moved. They were only about two feet apart; and if one of them took just one step and lent forward, they would be kissing. Both acknowledged this, but neither backed away. They leaned in and they're lips met. _ Wow…_Nicole thought .It felt like a fireworks display was going on in her head. Little did she know, Dipper was thinking the same thing. They pulled away after a good five seconds. "Wow." They both said simultaneously, with soft smiles. "I should probably be going…it getting late and all…" Nicole said, blushing, bet keeping her grin. Dipper blushed also, and kept his grin too. "yeah…um…bye." He said waving as Nicole Rose Henderson, the _insanely_ pretty girl that had just kissed him walked away.

When Nicole reached her house she climbed the tree that conveniently had a branch that reached her window (that she had left open) and climbed in. She changed out of the cute tube-top and jeans and into flannel pajamas, took of her shoes, and climbed into bed. As she drifted into a deep sleep, her fangs dwindled in size until they were normal, and behind her closed eyelids, the blood-red color was washed out by their natural icy blue one. If you hadn't seen the entire ordeal, you could have been fooled into thinking it never happened. But you, my dear reader, _did_ see the ordeal, or rather, read it, so do not be fooled by this mysterious trick, which happens every night, to every vampire, for that exact reason.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Okay, Im gonna cut the crap. Now I sound like a bad commercial '-_- Thanks for my support on the story, GravityFallsGeek! This chapter was just for you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I was exploring other fics! Erm, seriously, sorry guys. **

**Me: Nicole, do the disclaimer thingy I'm too lazy to change in my other chapters and probably won't do ever again.**

**Nicole: *daydreaming about Dipper and unresponsive***

**Me: NICOLE ROSE HENDERSON!**

**Nicole: *falls out of chair* OW! WHAT THE HE-**

**Me: language.**

**Nicole: grrrr. 10catt438 doesn't own Gravity Falls, only the plot of the story and me. HAPPY?!**

**Me: very. *cups hand over mouth and whispers to you all* she's cranky without her sleep…**

**Nicole: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: O_O' Erm, on with the story before she can kill me! *runs away***

**Nicole: -_-' **

Nicole walked away from the Mystery Shack in a daze, a goofy smile upon her face. _I really like him…_ she thought. She really did like him. She almost ran into a tree. "so much for vampire reflexes…" she muttered to herself. She drank the blood of a squirrel nearby.

Nicole sticked to the shadows like an old friend, as so no one would see her fangs or eyes. She hadn't learned to control the sheathing and unsheathing of her fangs yet. When she returned, she climbed up the branch beside her open window, entered, and slept for around an hour. She didn't sleep much that night, due to the buzz from the blood. She lay awake most of the night thinking of Dipper. She couldn't stop thinking of how they had kissed.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of breakfast. Usually, she would be hungry for it. She wasn't. She _was_ hungry, just not for food. She wanted blood, and she craved…hmm…robin blood. She only got the craving occasionally, just enough to survive. She could still eat human food, but she didn't need to at all, really. She brushed her hair and dressed in a black mini-skirt and a neon green tank top.

Nicole went down stairs to be greeted by her mother. She never really saw her father. She didn't care, either. She never really liked him. "Hello, dear! Would you like some breakfast?" her mother questioned, sitting at the table with her coffee. Nicole smiled. "No thanks, mom" "why not, honey?" Think fast, Nicole. "I, uh, I'm not really hungry." She said. Nice save. "Alright." Her mother said, still smiling.

Nicole put on her black sandals and a neon green head-band. "Bye, mom." She said. She set off for the Mystery Shack to hang out with Dipper and Mabel.

On the way, she grab a robin after some searching. She had been fighting the unsheathing of her fangs all morning, but now she let them loose. Just as she was about to bite the helpless bird, she heard a voice. "Nicole?!" She relaxed. It was only Dipper.

She turned around, bird still in hand and fangs still out. She saw what she expected. Dipper and Mabel. She smiled, showing her fangs. "Hey, guys! What's up?" she asked. Before Dipper could open his mouth, Mabel spoke. "Whoa! Your fangs are awesome! Why do you have a bird? Were you gonna eat it? I thought your fangs came out at night!" Nicole tried her best to answer all the questions. "Uh, thanks, yes I was going to eat it, and I can't control my fangs yet." She said. "Oh. Ok!" Mabel replied. "You can't control your fangs?" Dipper sounded curious. "Nope. Workin' on it though." She said before biting the bird. Once she had drank some of its blood, she pulled her fangs away. She licked the wound and it healed. She tossed it into the air and the robin flew away.

When Nicole looked back, she saw the shocked face of Mabel, and Dipper was looking through book 3. "Whatcha doin'?" Nicole asked Dipper. "Looking through the book on how to help you control your fangs." He said, glancing up at her and grinning. He looked back at his book. _He is so cute…_Nicole thought. Not a second later, "Aha!" he must have found it. "I have learned in my discoveries that Vampires have the ability to control the unsheathing of fangs with practice. I met a vampire who told me, "all you have to do is concentrate." He was actually very friendly." Dipper read out loud. "all you have to do is concentrate, apparently." He said, grinning the way she loved. She couldn't resist smiling back at him. "Thanks, Dipper."

Later that day Nicole and Dipper were alone in the living room of the Mystery Shack, since Mabel had fallen asleep upstairs. They were discussing the weird stuff in Gravity Falls. They were sitting close, and close enough to kiss. The same situation as last night. Neither noticed.

"I wonder what else weird stuff is in Gravity Falls, ya know, like, not in the books." Nicole said.

"Me too. I've practically memorized book 3. It almost feels impossible for there to be anything else." Dipper said, staring intently into her icy blue eyes.

"I know how you feel, I read book 1 & 2 all the time," She said, staring back into his brown eyes that could make her melt sometimes. She took her books out of her satchel she always carried. "You wanna see em?" She asked with a smile. He took out his book and gave it to her. They smiled at each other before burying themselves in their books.

An hour or two later, they stoped reading- mostly because they were done. "Wow, I never knew I could read that fast." Nicole said, smiling at Dipper.

"Me neither." He said, smiling back. They always seemed to be smiling at eachother. "um..Nicole? I need to tell you something…" He said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Ireallylikeyou." He sped out, before he could lose the nerve.

"what?"

He sighed. "I…really like you." He felt like an idiot. He rubbed the back of his neck and raised his gaze from the floor to her eyes, blushing like a tomato. She smiled slightly. Before he could do anything, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a fraction of a second, and then he kissed her back. She loosened her grip on his shirt until she let it go, and snaked her arms around his neck. He cupped her face with one hand, while resting his other on her hip gently.

They pulled away breathless, and not just because of the lack of air. "I take it that means you like me back?" Dipper said, gazing into her eyes.

"Yep." Nicole said and blushed. Dipper blushed too. "Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?" He said. As if she could refuse, or_ would_, for that matter. "Yes."

And then they were kissing again.

Neither slept at all that night, because they were laying awake in their beds thinking of the other.

**Me: Did you like it? It took a lot to write that, so you better! Lol, kidding, but seriously, like it or hate it?**

**Nicole: OMG I love you so much right now! I got to kiss Dipper!**

**Me: OoO DID YOU JUST FANGIRL?!**

**Nicole: mention this ever again and I'll murder you in your sleep.**

**Me: O_O" MOVING ON. Review if you liked it! I won't know if you don't! **


	5. AN:HIATUS

**A/N: SORRY PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY, BUT IT IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. I DO NOT KNOW FOR HOW LONG, PROBABLY UNTILL THE SHOW STRTS UP AGAIN. HOWEVER, I MAY WRITE A PHINEAS AND FERB FIC INCLUDING MY OC, EMILLEE, BASED ON ME (but more badass). I WOULD LIKE IF YOU WOULD TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE SAYING WETHER OR NOT I SHOULD WRITE IT. PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY ABOUT THE HIATUS. I SIMPLY CAN NOT FIND MY INSPIRATION. AGAIN, PLEASE TAKE MY POLL. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC! :)**


End file.
